Comment l'aimer?
by duneline
Summary: William Lennox, le parfait soldat, fait un rêve déroutant...Slash/Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Steven Spielberg et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette histoire.

Une fiction, un peu particulière. Dédicacée à Slaslovers77.

J'ai hésité à l'écrire et à la poster, incertaine de son accueil.

Bonne lecture !

Comment l'aimer ?

William jeta des regards intrigués et perplexes dans toutes les directions :

Partout, le même paysage cataclysmique. De la fumée, des flammes, de la ferraille tordue ou fondue par une immense chaleur et des corps dont l'importance du nombre fit frissonner le soldat.

Un souffle chaud ébouriffa ses mèches courtes et le jeune GI leva la tête vers le ciel.

Il n'y vit qu'une vaste étendue noire où scintillaient des lueurs pâles.

« -C'est Cybertron, notre planète. Déclara une voix humaine, grave et agréable. Cybertron après la guerre. »

Will se détourna vers la voix, surpris et aperçut près de lui un jeune homme inconnu.

Ce dernier, une tristesse infinie dans ses yeux bleus, contemplait les ruines d'une civilisation autrefois paisible et pacifique.

Il sortit de son silence réservé et finit par accorder son attention au jeune Lennox, un sourire sur son visage.

Le GI plissa des yeux, les sourcils froncés et dévisagea son insolite compagnon.

Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Oui, cet inconnu, que l'on pouvait qualifier de beau, avec ses traits réguliers et ses cheveux d'un noir de geai et sa silhouette élancée et mince, lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Il y avait dans l'expression de ce jeune homme un tel maintien, une telle assurance combinée à une autorité qui émanait de sa personne et une sagesse dans sa façon de sourire que Will éprouva un respect et une confiance innée envers l'inconnu.

Pourtant, il ignorait tout de lui et de la manière dont ils avaient atterri, tous deux, sur Cybertron alors que deux heures auparavant, il dormait dans son lit.

A la base militaire.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Will, en se reculant. Qui m'a emmené sur Cybertron ? »

L'inconnu, qui portait des vêtements civils terriens, braqua ses yeux bleus sur le jeune soldat et l'éclat franc et droit de son regard rassura Will.

Soudain, le jeune Américain écarquilla ses yeux, ayant compris. Il l'avait reconnu.

« -Optimus ? Fit Will, déconcerté et interloqué. Mais…Mais…Mais tu es humain ? »

Optimus eut un magnifique et large sourire, visiblement ravi que son ami l'eut reconnu.

« -Nous sommes dans ton rêve, Will. Informa l'Autobot, en s'asseyant sur un monticule de fer. Ton esprit, ou ton inconscient, m'a fait me matérialiser sous la forme que tu souhaitais me voir. »

Le GI secoua la tête, tentant de se reprendre et murmura :

« -Je me parle à moi-même, alors. »

A ce constat, le jeune homme ressentit une amertume mêlée à une pointe de déception.

Il se mordit la lèvre, chassant les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il s'était promis de ne jamais resonger à ces bêtises. C'était totalement ridicule.

D'ailleurs, c'était entièrement impossible.

Optimus, assis, le dévisageait, impassible et souriant.

« -Qui te dit que ceci n'est qu'un rêve, Will ? » Reprit le chef des Autobots, en se relevant.

Il s'approcha du GI qui se recula instinctivement. Il stoppa, en voyant la pâleur du soldat.

« -Je ne suis pas que l'expression de ton fantasme. » Assura Optimus, d'un ton neutre.

Will rougit, comme un gamin pris en faute :

« -Mon fantasme ? Quel fantasme ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Se ruant sur Optimus, pris d'une fureur et d'une rage subite, il le plaqua à terre.

Immobilisant ses bras. Le réduisant à sa merci.

« -Tu n'es pas qu'un fantasme ! Protesta le Gi, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, limpides du natif de Cybertron. Tu représentes plus qu'un désir ou une simple envie… »

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et allèrent se perdre dans le cou d'Optimus où le soldat avait niché son visage.

Désirant masquer son désarroi, sa douleur et son désespoir.

« -Je le sais. Chuchota Optimus, en caressant, d'un geste apaisant, les cheveux de Will. Je le sais. Tu devrais le lui dire. »

Mais Will secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation. Son corps blotti contre celui, chaud et réconfortant de son ami, dans un abandon total.

« -C'est impossible. Expliqua-t-il, d'une voix étouffée. C'est contre nature. Tu es un robot. Une machine. Moi, un humain. Tout nous sépare. Et, puis, comment pourrai-je le lui exprimer ? Exprimer mon amour pour lui. »

Optimus le repoussa légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« -Trouve-moi, Will. Fit-il, doucement. Trouve-moi. »

Une sonnerie stridente réveilla le jeune GI qui sursauta. Une expression hagarde sur son visage.

Il fut soulagé de retrouver le décor familier de sa chambre. Il éteignit son alarme et sauta de son lit.

Il se souvint de son rêve et des dernières paroles de la version humaine d'Optimus.

Un sourire désabusé s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Rien n'était vrai. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Un stupide, un ridicule rêve. Où ses sentiments refoulés s'étaient manifestés.

Rien n'était possible dans ce monde réel.

De toute façon, le seul humain, auquel Optimus montrait de l'affection, était Sam.

Sinon, avec le reste du personnel de la base, l'Autobot n'entretenait que des relations professionnelles.

Pourchassant les Décepticons avec les Autobots, Will n'avait jamais été l'objet d'attention particulière de la part d'Optimus.

Sam était son seul ami.

Le Gi se sentit, comme d'habitude, en évoquant le civil, envahi par la jalousie. Pathétique. Il réprima vite ce sentiment et décida d'oublier ce rêve.

Poussant un soupir, il se rendit sous la douche.

Sam discutait avec Bonnebill, sa voiture. Venu à la base pour une visite, le jeune homme était ravi de reprendre contact avec ses amis les Autobots.

Il avait salué le personnel de la base et avait cherché à avoir des nouvelles de sa voiture.

Will l'accompagnait, demeurant discret et un peu en retrait pour permettre au jeune homme de l'intimité.

Parvenant à la hauteur d'Optimus, il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Les yeux rivés ailleurs.

Sam remarqua l'attitude de son ami Will mais ne dit rien. Il conversa un long moment avec le chef des Autobots, avec enthousiasme.

« -Si tu emmenais Will, avec toi ? Suggéra Sam, tranquillement. Il pourrait t'aider à le localiser. »

Le GI faillit devenir cramoisi, en entendant la proposition de son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam qui lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

Will voulut s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, embarrassé. Mais à quoi jouait Sam ?

« -Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit nécessaire. Refusa le soldat. Puis j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Mais Optimus en décida autrement.

« -Sam a raison. Dit-il. Toute aide est la bienvenue. Allons-y, William. »

Maudissant Sam qui semblait fier de lui, lui envoyant un regard noir, Will dut s'exécuter.

Il monta dans la version véhicule d'Optimus.

« -Heu…Fit le jeune militaire, hésitant, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Je conduis ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il était installé au volant du camion. Il éprouva un sentiment proche de l'allégresse et de curiosité.

« -Je conduis. » Indiqua Otpimus, en démarrant.

Will cacha sa déception. Sam, lui, pouvait conduire. Apparemment, le chef des Autobots ne lui faisait pas assez confiance.

Dans le rétroviseur, il vit que le jeune homme les suivait à bord de Bonnebill.

Une amertume s'empara de lui. Le laissant désemparé.

A suivre.

Verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis ravie de l'accueil rencontré pour la première partie.

Ce second chapitre, je la dédie à Poem.

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Le lieutenant-colonel William Lennox regardait défiler la route, les traits tendus.

Il s'était repris et se traitait, mentalement et depuis cinq minutes, de « crétin ».

Mince ! Il était censé être un militaire haut gradé, habitué à donner des ordres et à se faire obéir de ses hommes ! Et, de tous, sans exception ! Autobot, leader ou pas, y compris !

Il s'était laissé entrainer dans une mission dont il ne connaissait rien par un civil et un robot !

Il pesta presque tout haut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sam et Bumbleblee avaient pris un chemin différent.

Mais que mijotait le jeune homme ? Quelle idée avait bien pu lui traverser la tête ?

Maintenant, William réalisa qu'il était seul avec Optimus.

Oui, il en avait rêvé de cet instant-là. Mais pas comme cela.

Puis, il était paniqué. Paniqué à la pensée qu'il allait être en tête à tête avec le leader des Autobots.

Il se rembrunit, en oubliant l'expression « tête à tête ». Ce n'était ni un rencard, ni une balade où il pouvait faire son joli cœur auprès d'une fille.

Non. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent, mélancoliques et las.

Le paysage montagneux arracha le jeune militaire de ses sombres réflexions et l'étonna.

Optimus s'arrêta à l'orée d'une forêt et après que Will descendit du véhicule, se métamorphosa sous sa forme humanoïde.

L'endroit était isolé et désert. Will examina les lieux et les alentours et se posta devant le robot.

« -Que faisons-nous ici, Optimus ? » Demanda-t-il, en essayant de calmer le tremblement de sa voix.

Optimus, un genou à terre, une main sous le menton, étudia l'humain.

William dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas détourner les yeux et garder une apparence impassible.

Mais, intérieurement, il était proche de l'implosion : La conscience de la proximité de l'Autobot, sa présence solide et rassurante et son regard qui l'examinait !

Une chaleur, malgré lui, mit un peu de rougeur sur ses pommettes.

Le militaire se hait de réagir ainsi. Honteux. Confus.

« -Sam m'a dit que nous devions avoir une conversation. Répondit Optimus, en se redressant. Une conversation privée, loin des oreilles de la base. »

William marmonna de terribles menaces à l'encontre de Sam. Il se promit de lui donner une bonne correction. Protégé de Bumbleblee ou pas, celui-ci allait prendre son poing dans la figure !

Mal à l'aise, il osa un timide regard vers Optimus et s'interrogea sur la raison qui avait poussé le robot à accepter de discuter, en privé, avec lui.

Rencontrant les yeux bleus de l'Autobot, il baissa les siens pour masquer son trouble.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sam a dit cela. Fit-il, d'un ton détaché. Rentrons. »

Optimus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir et de contempler les montagnes, silencieux.

Will, réticent d'abord, finit par céder. Il s'installa près du leader extra-terrestre et se perdit dans une profonde méditation.

La sérénité des lieux le détendit et chassa ses tourments. Un sourire voltigea sur ses lèvres, l'espace d'une seconde.

Sourire qui disparut quand Optimus commença à parler :

« -Vous avez une très belle planète. Je continuerai à la défendre pour que vos peuples puissent vivre libres et en paix. Je suis heureux que, malgré nos différences, nous ayons pu bâtir une amitié avec les gens de cette Terre. Surtout, avec Sam. »

Le militaire serra des poings rageusement, refoulant une jalousie mordante. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles de fureur rentrée.

« -Arrête ! Hurla-t-il, soudain, explosant. Tu ne m'as trainé ici que pour me parler de Sam ! Arrête ! Ramène-moi à la base ! »

Il se détestait pour la rage et la jalousie éprouvées ! Il s'en voulait de crier contre Optimus !

Perdu, il se leva et se sauva en courant.

Un vent violent et brusque faillit le renverser. Un vacarme d'enfer résonna dans toute la forêt.

Des sifflements aigus alertèrent son instinct de soldat.

Will stoppa sa course et scruta le ciel. Ses yeux s'élargirent : Deux avions venaient de poindre à l'horizon et fonçaient vers Optimus.

Se ressaisissant, il courut vers son ami qui s'était mis en position de combat. Son épée à la main.

« -Optimus ! » Appela Will, en dégainant son automatique de son étui.

Il franchit comme un fou la distance qui le séparait du leader des Autobots et se rangea à ses côtés.

« -Sauve-toi ! Ordonna Optimus, en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Va-t-en ! Tu ne peux rien contre eux ! Moi, si ! »

« -Non ! Refusa le jeune lieutenant-colonel, fermement. Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! »

Mais Optimus se saisit du Terrien et le mit à couvert. Le temps d'exécuter ce geste, l'Autobot se retrouva encerclé par les Décepticons qui s'étaient transformés.

Le combat s'engagea. Terrible. Titanesque.

Impuissant, Will assista à la bataille. Il comprit qu'il aurait constitué une gêne pour Optimus s'il était demeuré auprès de lui.

Avec une joie et une fierté certaines, il vit que son ami avait neutralisé un de ses ennemis et avait le dessus sur l'autre.

Subitement, il se sentit soulevé de terre et une poigne d'acier le maintenait étroitement prisonnier.

Une voix familière le fit frissonner :

« -Rends-toi ou je tue un de tes précieux humains, Optimus. »

Mégatron ! Will se mordit les lèvres, en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait rien vu venir !

Il fixa Optimus qui avait cessé la lutte et qui observait Mégatron. L'épée baissée.

« -Non, Optimus ! Protesta Will, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer du Décepticon. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! Il va te tuer ! »

Il réussit à libérer une main. La main qui tenait son arme.

Lentement, fermement, il braqua son automatique sur sa tempe.

« -Continue le combat, Optimus ! Exhorta Will, en appuyant sur la gâchette. Je suis désolé. »

« -Non, Will ! » Hurla le leader des Autobots, en comprenant l'intention du soldat.

La déflagration fit un bruit assourdissant. La main éclaboussée de sang retomba mollement sur les doigts d'acier.

Mégatron, mécontent, lâcha le corps du GI loin de lui. En voyant les autres Autobots accourus en nombre pour secourir leur chef, il entreprit une fuite stratégique.

En compagnie de ses fidèles sbires.

Optimus ramassa délicatement le jeune Will qui, les yeux clos, paraissait dormir.

Sam, choqué et figé, ne put prononcer un mot. Incrédule.

Le lieutenant-colonel William Lennox avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'Optimus.

A suivre.

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Il faut un immense amour pour faire le sacrifice que Will a fait :

Donner sa vie pour l'être aimé !

Je suis stupéfaite et ravie de vos protestations au sujet de sa mort !

Voici donc la suite !

Bonne lecture!

Dédiée à Glasgow, à Djorie et à Cybélia pour leur ouverture d'esprit !

Partie 3 :

L'obscurité était partout. C'était un noir profond, sombre où nulle lumière ne luisait.

Will, déconcerté et inquiet, scruta devant lui. Essayant de percer le rideau noir qui l'environnait.

Mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent qu'un tissu d'obscurité épaisse. Le jeune soldat frissonna, une peur latente commençant à s'emparer de lui.

Où était-il ? Ne devait-il pas être mort ? Etait-ce l'enfer ou le purgatoire ?

L'image d'Optimus s'imposa à son esprit.

William aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu du leader des Autobots. Il pria pour que ce fusse le cas.

« -Optimus va bien, jeune Terrien. » Annonça une voix, grave et sereine.

Will, interloqué, tressaillit et dirigea son regard vers la direction d'où provenait la voix.

Une lumière blanche, non aveuglante, attira l'attention du GI et ce dernier se rendit compte, éberlué, qu'il flottait. Sur le néant.

Trois robots, à l'allure fantomatique, entouraient le jeune homme et d'eux, émanait cette lumière rassurante, sereine. Leur aura.

Will, enveloppé par l'aura, éprouva une telle paix, une telle plénitude que des larmes humidifièrent ses yeux.

Il se souvint du récit de Sam quand celui-ci avait été entre la vie et la mort et de sa rencontre avec les tous premiers Primes.

Les ancêtres d'Optimus Prime.

Le cœur de Will manqua d'exploser sous la joie incrédule d'avoir le privilège et l'honneur de rencontrer les parents d'Optimus !

Des larmes coulèrent bel et bien sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Jamais, le GI n'aurait pensé qu'il verrait, un jour, ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme réservé à Sam, les légendaires Prime !

Epuisé par la tension du combat, il pleura en songeant qu'Optimus était sauf et que son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain !

« -Pourquoi as-tu donné ta vie pour Optimus, jeune humain ? Demanda celui qui avait parlé, en s'inclinant pour mieux observer l'Américain. Otpimus a plus de probabilité de revenir à la vie que toi, Will. Puis la survie de toi et de ta planète compte plus que le sort de notre descendant. »

Une colère envahit le lieutenant-colonel qui répliqua :

« -Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de préférer tel ou tel individu ! Robot ou humain, tout le monde est sur un pied d'égalité ! Puis, je n'abandonne pas mes amis ! Optimus, plus que n'importe qui, a mérité que l'on se sacrifie pour lui ! »

Il se tut, de crainte d'en dire trop. Il toisa, du regard, ceux qui venaient de traiter le leader des Autobots de « pion ».

Il était outré de voir qu'Optimus était aussi mal considéré alors que l'Autobot n'avait jamais hésité de se sacrifier pour préserver la vie sur Terre.

« -Optimus est plus qu'un ami pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Will ? Affirma un autre des Prime, en posant son regard intelligent sur le jeune homme qui rougit. Ton attachement pour lui est identique à l' « amour ». »

Will, pour toute réponse, baissa la tête.

« -Vous êtes curieux, vous les humains. Intervint le troisième des Prime, d'un ton pensif. Vous savez pourtant que rien ne peut être possible entre un Autobot et vous mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de ressentir de l'attirance. Dis-moi, Will, pourquoi cet amour pour Optimus ? »

Le jeune Terrien, dont les précédentes paroles avaient ravivé sa souffrance, était désemparé. Pourtant, il releva la tête et dignement, il affronta le jugement des Prime.

«-Optimus est droit, intègre et franc. Enonça-t-il, avec une tendresse dans la voix, les yeux brillants. Il est solide, il ne ment pas. Il respecte la vie et il est courageux. »

Un silence suivit l'aveu de Will qui sourit devant la vision d'Optimus se battant avec son épée.

Le militaire, en lui, aimait la manière dont le leader dirigeait sa troupe et admirait son esprit stratège.

« -Ces qualités se retrouvent parmi les tiens, Will. » Argua celui qui avait pris la parole, au début.

Will sentit l'énervement le gagner lentement.

« -Mais Optimus a un petit plus. Contra le GI, criant sans s'en apercevoir. Optimus est Optimus. C'est une chose que je ne peux pas expliquer. Voilà ! »

Les Prime se dévisagèrent, semblant réfléchir longuement.

« -Tu sais qu'Optimus ne peut t'appartenir entièrement. Il sera dans l'impossibilité de t'offrir ce qu'un Terrien peut te donner. Tu seras malheureux, Will. »

Le jeune homme écouta en silence. Les Prime avaient raison.

« -Cela, je le sais. Marmonna William, amer. A votre avis, pourquoi me suis-je sacrifié pour lui ? A défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, je peux néanmoins mourir pour lui. D'ailleurs, la question ne se pose plus : Je suis mort et Optimus n'a manifesté que de l'intérêt pour Sam. »

« -Alors, selon toi, que faisons-nous là, lieutenant-colonel William Lennox ? reprit le deuxième ancêtre, amicalement. Nous avons été invoqués par Optimus. Il désire te ramener parmi tes amis. »

Un espoir fou souleva le cœur de Will dont les traits charmants s'illuminèrent de bonheur.

Mais fugitivement. Car le militaire ne se leurrait pas. Optimus faisait cela par remords et culpabilité.

« -Détrompe-toi, Will. Fit le troisième des Prime, doucement. Il nous a adressé une requête. Requête auquel nous avons mûrement et sagement réfléchi. Optimus désire revêtir une forme humaine pour être auprès de toi. Nous avons accepté. »

Figé d'incrédulité, Will suspendit sa respiration. Avait-il bien entendu ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ?

Une scène jouée par son esprit agonisant ? Non, il ne pouvait s'agir que des soubresauts de son âme qui se mourait !

« -Eh, bien ! La mort est diablement miséricordieuse à mon égard ! » Rit le GI.

« -Tu ne rêves pas, Will. Assura l'un des Prime. Tu as le droit de choisir la forme humaine qu'Optimus revêtira. C'est une de ses demandes. Il veut être sûr de te plaire. »

Une tendresse infinie irradia les yeux verts de Will qui secoua la tête :

« -Je l'aimerai sous n'importe quelle apparence qu'il lui plaira de prendre. Optimus restera Optimus qu'il soit chinois, africain, européen ou magrébin. Moche, obèse ou pas, je l'aimerai ! Dîtes le lui ! »

Il sut qu'il avait donné la réponse qu'attendaient les ancêtres du leader des Autobots.

Il lut l'approbation dans leurs yeux et expressions.

« -Mais je ne veux pas qu'il perde son immortalité pour moi. Déclara-t-il, fermement. Je préfère être mort que de le savoir vulnérable aux attaques de Mégatron ! »

Les trois Prime gardèrent un instant le silence, méditant les mots du soldat.

« -Optimus ne sera humain que le temps d'une vie avec toi. Finit par informer un des parents du leader. Il est libre de reprendre sa forme initiale quand il le souhaite : Pour se battre et en fonction des circonstances. Il est temps pour toi de reprendre ta place sur Terre. Optimus a besoin de toi. Il est en danger : L'énergie requise pour sa métamorphose a attiré Mégatron. »

Will eut la sensation vertigineuse de chuter dans un abyme sans fond.

Mais son sort ne le préoccupa pas. Ses pensées étaient toutes centrées sur un seul nom :

Optimus !

Optimus était en danger ! Le GI se devait de le secourir !

Will s'éveilla en sursaut dans un lit. Il vit des tubulures qui le reliaient à des machines et un Sam, ébahi, se précipiter vers lui.

Prestement, il arracha son masque à oxygène et les tubulures. Il grimaça sous la douleur mais il s'en fichait !

« -Reste calme, Will ! » Conseilla Sam, qui s'apprêta à appeler une infirmière.

Mais le jeune militaire, devinant ses intentions, lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et lui murmura :

« -Optimus est en danger ! Ce sont les Primes qui m'ont prévenu ! Ils m'ont ramené à la vie ! Aide-moi, Sam ! »

Sam, en entendant cela, sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il aida Will à sortir du lit et déjouant la surveillance des infirmières, les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture de Sam.

« -Tiens bon, Optimus ! » Pensa Will, le regard déterminé et braqué sur la route.

A suivre.

Commentaires ?


	4. Chapter 4

Il est vrai que j'éprouve une tendresse particulière pour Will.

Et, pour Optimus aussi !

Pour écrire sur un pairing spécial comme le leur !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Lorsque Bumblebee approcha des collines rocheuses, il fit descendre Sam et Will et se retransforma en robot.

Will constata, avec un effarement grandissant, que le paysage semblait avoir été dévasté par une attaque de missiles.

Des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient d'une clairière rocheuse et le sommet d'une colline avait éclaté.

Sam voulut se précipiter vers l'endroit où avait été localisé Optimus mais Bumblebee l'en empêcha.

Will grimpa immédiatement vers un promontoire fait de rochers et à plat ventre, suivi de Sam, examina les lieux.

Son cœur se serra. Une angoisse et une fureur commencèrent à envahir le jeune homme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

En contrebas, Mégatron supervisait une opération consistant à récupérer l'installation indispensable pour la conversion d'Optimus en humain.

Deux Decepticons s'attelaient à la tache tandis qu'un autre surveillait les environs.

Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Will était un jeune homme maintenu prisonnier dans une des mains de Mégatron.

Trop éloigné pour distinguer les traits du prisonnier, le militaire reconnut, instinctivement, Optimus de par son attitude : En effet, ce dernier affrontait courageusement Mégatron du regard.

Rien, dans son comportement, dénotait une panique.

« -Eh, bien ! Fit Mégatron, en dévisageant son prisonnier. Même, minuscule vermine, tu m'as donné du mal, Optimus ! Je reconnais ton obstination et ton entêtement alors que la situation t'est défavorable ! »

Optimus garda le silence. Il toisa, froidement, son ennemi. La mine déterminée.

Will admira son sang-froid et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une tendresse infinie mêlée de fierté pour son Optimus.

N'hésitant pas, il fit signe à Sam de rester à couvert, le temps que Bumblebee appela les renforts et dévala la petite falaise.

Les bras en l'air, en pyjama d'hôpital, pieds nus, Will avança vers le chef des Decepticons.

Mégatron le regarda venir à lui et pointa son arme sur lui.

« -Attendez ! Cria Will, en baissant les bras. J'ai une chose qui peut vous intéresser. Mais pour cela, il faudra relâcher votre otage. »

Le decepticon réfléchit une minute et déposa Optimus sur le sol. Aux côtés de Will qui ne bougea pas.

Celui-ci devina plus qu'il ne vit la désapprobation du leader des Autobots. Mais il ne lui accorda pas son attention. Ses yeux surveillant l'attitude de Mégatron.

« -Parle ! Ordonna le Decepticon, en s'inclinant vers le militaire. J'espère, pour toi, que cela en vaut la peine. Sinon, je tue ton ami sur le champ. »

Will demeura impassible malgré l'avertissement et déclara :

« -J'ai été ressuscité par les Primes. Ils m'ont délivré un message pour vous. »

Il se tut et scruta l'expression de Mégatron pour voir l'effet de cette nouvelle sur le robot.

Il crispa sa main droite, semblant attendre comme un signal.

« -Quel est ce message, vers de terre ? » Réclama Mégatron dont la voix vibrait d'impatience.

Will inspira profondément et levant son bras vers le visage de l'extra-terrestre, il cria :

« -Ceci ! »

Saisissant Optimus par la taille, il le plaqua à terre et lui couvrit les yeux d'une main.

Un rayon aveuglant jaillit du poing serré de Will qui ferma les yeux et qui protégea son ami de son corps.

Un hurlement de rage retentit et une explosion, suivie d'un vacarme indescriptible, envoya un nuage de poussière sur les deux hommes.

Toussant, le jeune militaire se releva, empoigna Optimus et l'emmena à couvert derrière un énorme rocher.

« -Tu es blessé ? » S'inquiéta Will, en voyant la pâleur des joues du leader des Autobots.

Mais il se tut. Oubliant le combat entre les Autobots venus en renfort et les Decepticons, il détailla, enfin, la version humaine d'Optimus.

La pâleur était en fait la couleur de sa carnation naturelle. Elle mettait en valeur des yeux bleus limpides et francs, une bouche bien dessinée et des cheveux courts d'un noir bleuté.

Will fut ému et heureux de retrouver, dans les traits réguliers et la silhouette mince du jeune homme, en face de lui, la personnalité d'Optimus.

Il finit par sourire, attendri et bluffé par tant de perfection physique alliée à une candeur charmante.

Optimus le fixait, dans l'expectative. Une lueur de crainte et d'espoir dans ses yeux si bleus.

« -Je te plais, Will ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix légèrement intimidée. J'ai pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme de ton âge. J'ai eu le temps d'enfiler un uniforme militaire. »

Remarquant l'expression subjuguée de Will qui le dévisageait avec une tendresse immense, il décida de se taire et se mit à rougir en entendant ces quelques mots :

« -S'il devait y avoir un dieu de l'amour, ce serait toi, Optimus. »

Tendrement, délicatement, le lieutenant-colonel William Lennox apposa son front contre celui d'Optimus. Les yeux clos.

A suivre.

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus, version humaine, a le don de nous faire craquer.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

« -Je vais bien. » Assura Optimus au docteur qui l'auscultait.

Will, debout près de lui, vêtu de sa tenue réglementaire du NEST, réprima une envie de rire.

Optimus, depuis leur retour à la base, après son sauvetage, n'avait pas cessé de refuser de se prêter à des examens médicaux.

Il ne désirait pas être un sujet d'étude pour des scientifiques avides de connaissances.

Il n'avait accepté que pour calmer l'inquiétude de Will.

« -C'est bientôt fini. Fit le docteur de la base, en prenant une seringue. Je vous prélève du sang pour un bilan complet et je vous libère. »

Optimus se recula instinctivement et se réfugia contre Will qui l'enlaça de ses bras.

Déposant un doux baiser sur les cheveux soyeux de son amour, le lieutenant-colonel intervint :

« -Je te promets que cela ne te fera pas de mal. C'est nécessaire, Optimus. »

Mais Optimus ne réagit pas. Il s'était figé et contemplait, fasciné et songeur, Will.

Immobile comme une statue.

« -Qu'as-tu ? Demanda le militaire, perplexe et inquiet à la fois. Ca ne va pas ? »

Il fit signe au médecin de ranger la seringue et examina l'Autobot qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Puis Optimus réagit enfin et murmura, les joues rouges :

« -Je ne sais pas, Will. C'est bizarre…Je ressens une drôle de sensation quand tu me tiens dans tes bras. »

Il mâchouilla ses lèvres, hésitant à continuer :

« -J'éprouve un bien-être et une satisfaction… »

Will, soulagé, rit et serra plus tendrement Optimus contre lui.

« -C'est normal ! Ce sont des réactions humaines ! Moi aussi, je ressens du bonheur de te tenir dans mes bras. »

Le médecin toussota pour se rappeler aux deux amoureux qui l'avaient oublié. Ces derniers s'écartèrent, embarrassés et bredouillant des excuses.

« -Vous pourrez vous bécoter dès que j'aurai fini. » Informa le docteur, d'un ton plein de sous-entendu, mettant le militaire encore plus mal à l'aise.

Le soir était pluvieux. Will, en tenue décontractée, achevait de préparer une grosse assiette de sandwichs. Il était dans sa cuisine.

C'était officiel : Optimus vivrait chez lui. Les Autobots n'avaient manifesté aucune surprise du choix de leur leader.

Il jeta un œil dans son salon et sourit, en voyant qu'Optimus semblait captivé par un film diffusé par la télévision.

L'Autobot, habillé d'un pyjama du militaire, la tête blottie sur ses genoux, était assis par terre.

Il écoutait, concentré les dialogues des acteurs.

« -Tu veux manger ? Proposa Will, en s'installant à ses côtés. Sandwichs fait maison ! »

Optimus refusa, d'un mouvement de tête et vint se blottir dans les bras de Will, un sourire heureux sur son visage.

« -Je préfère que tu me serres bien contre toi. Dit-il, doucement. Comme chez le médecin. »

Le militaire, attendri, l'entoura de son étreinte. Protecteur et amoureux.

Mais ne désirant pas le brusquer ni l'effrayer. Car il savait qu'Optimus était en train d'expérimenter de nouvelles sensations.

Ce fut niché l'un contre l'autre que les deux amoureux passèrent ainsi leur première soirée ensemble.

Et, cela suffisait au bonheur de Will.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Will se rendit compte qu'Optimus s'était endormi tout contre lui.

Délicatement, avec des gestes lents et doux, il se redressa et souleva le jeune endormi dans ses bras.

Il l'emporta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, le recouvrant de la couette. Optimus ne s'était pas réveillé un instant, profondément assoupi.

La journée avait été éprouvante et épuisante pour lui entre le briefing de ses Autobots(

Expliquant à ses amis la raison de sa transformation) et les questions de la direction hiérarchique de la NEST.

Puis le leader des Autobots avait dû faire face à la curiosité légitime des soldats sous le commandement de Will qui ne l'avait pas abandonné une minute.

Facilitant son intégration et évitant les questions malvenues. Seul Sam et les Autobots savaient pour eux.

Will ferma la porte de la chambre et alla dormir sur le canapé du salon. Fatigué par les rapports et ses entrevues avec ses supérieurs.

Un instinct sortit Will de son sommeil : Des doigts frôlaient son corps.

Le jeune homme réprima un sourire et garda les yeux clos, devinant ce qui se passait.

Il entrouvrit légèrement un œil et vit, entre les cils, le visage de son petit-ami près du sien.

Optimus fit courir ses mains sur les traits de Will, dans une caresse timide et curieuse.

Ses yeux bleus reflétaient de l'interrogation, le désir d'apprendre et de l'étonnement.

Ses doigts attrapèrent une mèche des cheveux du militaire, en apprécièrent la texture et glissèrent sur le cuir chevelu.

Dans un effleurement plein de tendresse innocente…

Will sentit un amour puissant déferler en lui, pour Optimus. Lui arrachant presque des larmes d'émotion.

Une main hésitante et réservée se faufila sous le T-shirt du militaire et cherchèrent à éprouver la douceur et le satiné de la peau.

Will se retint de ne pas gémir sous ces effleurements et ses résolutions de ne pas précipiter les choses furent mises à rude épreuve.

Le jeune militaire se mordit la lèvre lorsque les caresses descendirent le long de ses jambes et remontèrent vers les creux de ses genoux.

« -Stop, Optimus ! » Fit Will, qui se redressa sur le canapé.

Optimus se pétrifia, prêt à s'enfuir. Mais Will devança son geste et l'amenant à lui, il prit, tendrement, son visage entre ses mains.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux si purs de celui pour qui il avait donné sa vie.

Les deux hommes se contemplèrent, silencieux.

Will lut de la curiosité empreinte d'appréhension dans les yeux bleus d'Optimus et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour pour lui.

« -Tu es fâché, Will ? » Chuchota l'Autobot, dans un souffle.

« -Non, Optimus. » Rassura le militaire, tout bas.

Avec douceur, Will frôla le front, les paupières, le bout du nez d'Optimus de ses lèvres.

Le soupir de bien-être et de plaisir et les frissons provoqués ne lui échappèrent pas.

Un sourire apparut fugitivement sur son visage.

Diverses émotions traversèrent le militaire : Bonheur et joie de pouvoir donner et faire ressentir ce plaisir à son amour. Plénitude du fait de pouvoir concrétiser ses sentiments.

L'absolue certitude d'être complet. Entier. D'avoir trouvé sa moitié. Son âme sœur.

Will déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Optimus et goûtant la saveur de sa bouche et de sa salive, l'embrassa.

C'était divin ! Merveilleux ! Jamais, il n'avait imaginé que c'était si bon d'embrasser Optimus et de lui apprendre, patiemment, comment répondre à son baiser.

Emprisonnant Optimus dans ses bras, il le fit s'allonger sous lui.

Continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, fougueusement. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Aimant la façon dont son amant avait de montrer son plaisir, sous les caresses de plus en plus précises…

Optimus, couché sur Will, dormait paisiblement.

Le militaire le contemplait, émerveillé par les moments d'intimité partagés et ébloui encore par sa beauté.

Il dessina, du bout des doigts, ses traits et effleura ses lèvres. Optimus s'éveilla et souffla, avant de se rendormir :

« -Je t'aime, Will ! »

Resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, Will chuchota :

« -Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Autobot. »

Fin

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis rassurée par vos réactions !

J'ai eu peur que le chapitre fut trop romantique !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Will terminait son petit-déjeuner, s'amusant des expressions d'Optimus qui mangeait ses pancakes.

Celui-ci les mâchait lentement, bouchée par bouchée et l'air concentré. Son amant étouffa un rire : C'était à chaque fois pareille. Quand Optimus découvrait de nouveaux aliments, il les consommait comme s'il les analysait.

« -Tu veux un peu de miel ou du sirop d'érable avec ? Proposa Will, en lui désignant deux pots. Tu peux goûter avec les deux, si tu le souhaites ! »

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant dans leur allée et de pas empêcha Optimus de répondre.

Mais le jeune homme se servit du miel qu'il étala précautionneusement sur un pancake pendant que Will se leva de table.

Sam entra dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Il salua Optimus et s'approcha du militaire.

« -Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? » Fit –il, en observant discrètement le leader des Autobots qui buvait son jus d'orange.

Will se lava les mains et extirpa de sa poche une carte de crédit.

« -Non, je ne préfère pas. Répondit-il, en donnant sa carte bleue au jeune Sam. Je voudrai qu'il soit libre de ses choix. Il serait capable de ne choisir ses vêtements que pour me plaire. »

Sam hocha de la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait. Il songea aussi que l'hostilité, certes non manifeste, de Bumblebee et des autres Autobots était pour quelque chose dans la décision de Will.

En effet, hormis Ironhide qui lui gardait son affection et sa loyauté au lieutenant-colonel, les Autobots considéraient Will comme le voleur de leur chef. Ils ne lui pardonnaient pas le choix d'Optimus de devenir humain.

« -On y va, Optimus ? Lança Sam, avec entrain. C'est journée shopping, aujourd'hui ! »

Optimus quitta la table, se lava les mains et suivit le jeune homme dehors. Il fut content de voir Bumblebee qui manifesta sa joie par de petits vombrissements de moteur.

« -Moi aussi, je suis ravi de passer la journée avec toi. » Déclara Optimus à la voiture, en s'installant à la place du passager.

Will attendit le moment du départ pour approcher de Bumblebee.

« -A ce soir, mon ange. » Murmura-t-il, en déposant un tendre et bref baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui lui sourit.

Puis s'adressant à Sam, le militaire fit ses dernières recommandations :

« -Je te le confie, Sam. Prends soin de lui. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de soucis. »

« -Oui, « papa » ! Assura le jeune homme, plaisantin. Ne te bile pas ! Bumblebee est avec nous. »

Will les regarda partir avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Il se prépara pour se rendre à la base.

La galerie marchande était bruyante et emplie de monde. Sam consulta sa montre et s'avisa qu'il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Il traina Optimus vers un fastfood sans lui demander son avis et commanda des hamburgers, des frites et des boissons.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent une table de libre et Sam attaqua son hamburger avec enthousiasme.

Optimus ne mangea pas. Il examinait les environs, impassible. Il porta son regard sur Sam un instant, étonné de la vitesse à laquelle son ami avalait ses frites et contempla son assiette.

Prenant une décision, il se leva.

« -Où vas-tu ? S'étonna Sam, la bouche pleine. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« -Non. Fit Optimus. Je vais acheter un cadeau pour Will. Seul. »

Sam, distrait par son repas, lui dit qu'il l'attendrait là. Optimus sortit du fastfood.

Profitant d'un mouvement de la foule, il prit le chemin de la sortie du centre commercial.

Optimus marcha dans la rue, tranquillement. S'arrêtant devant des devantures de magasins de temps en temps.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent. On le suivait.

Le jeune homme avait senti qu'on épiait ses moindres faits et gestes depuis le centre commercial. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sam, désirant vérifier ses soupçons.

Il erra un moment dans l'avenue avant de s'engager dans une ruelle étroite.

Il se cacha derrière une poubelle et attendit.

Un homme, habillé banalement, arriva. Il scruta la ruelle, les sourcils froncés.

Optimus se jeta sur lui dès que son poursuivant fut à sa hauteur et le plaqua contre le mur du bâtiment.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea-t-il, en l'immobilisant. Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? »

Mais une douleur, à la base du cou, lui fit lâcher prise. Le monde vacilla, tangua et sa vue se brouilla.

Ses muscles se tétanisèrent et le jeune homme s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

Une camionnette noire surgit et deux hommes emportèrent Optimus à l'intérieur du véhicule.

« -Tu l'as laissé seul ? Hurla Will, hors de lui. Comment as-tu pu être si imprudent ? »

Averti par Bumblebee qui avait ramené un Sam angoissé à la NEST, le militaire avait été immédiatement mis au courant de la disparition d'Optimus.

« -Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait te faire une surprise. Fit Sam, contrit. Optimus est un adulte… »

Will, stupéfait par tant de stupidité, eut l'envie furieuse de cogner Sam et de l'étrangler.

« -Un adulte ? Répéta-t-il, les poings serrés. Un adulte, ok ! Mais je te signale qu'il n'est qu'humain que depuis trois jours ! Je te faisais confiance, Sam ! »

Il s'efforça de reprendre son sang-froid et fit appel à toute sa volonté de soldat d'élite.

S'énerver n'aiderait pas Optimus.

Sans un mot, il se rendit à la salle tactique pour briefer ses hommes. Sauver Optimus devait être la priorité numéro « une » de la base.

Will était déterminé à mettre toutes les ressources de la NEST pour cela.

A suivre.

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Mais qui sont ces affreux qui ont osé kidnapper Optimus ?

La réponse sera donnée dans cette suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Derrière une vitre qui dominait une salle stérile, deux hommes en blouse blanche observaient avec intensité des écrans.

Des images d'un corps, passé sous rayon x, défilaient sur une console tandis que des données chiffrées s'imprimaient au fur et à mesure que l'examen se faisait.

La personne, inconsciente de l'intérêt des deux hommes, était étendue dans une machine oblongue qui se chargeait de l'étudier et de la maintenir dans un coma artificiel.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce où les deux scientifiques travaillaient et une femme, élégante et d'un certain âge, apparut.

Elle s'avança vers le poste d'observation et contempla un bref instant le « sujet » d'examen.

« -Eh, bien, messieurs. Dit-elle, en déchiffrant les données. Avez-vous trouvé des choses intéressantes ? »

L'un des scientifiques quitta l'écran des yeux et se mit à la hauteur de la femme.

Son visage exprimait une satisfaction et une joie professionnelle.

« -Nous avons effectivement trouvé une chose extraordinaire ! Déclara-t-il, avec enthousiasme. Vous voyez cette lumière autour de lui, madame Fletcher ? »

Madame Fletcher vit la lumière dont il était question sur la photo et fronça des sourcils, intéressée.

« -Qu'est-ce donc ? » Fit-elle, d'un ton sec.

Le scientifique ne se formalisa pas de ce ton et expliqua :

« -C'est inimaginable ! Mais cet individu produit ce phénomène lumineux ! Nous l'avons testé et il s'avère que c'est de l'énergie pure ! »

Madame Fletcher, l'étonnement passé, regarda le jeune homme plongé dans un sommeil artificiel.

Elle sourit, se félicitant d'avoir su écouter son instinct. La taupe dans la NEST n'avait pas menti, ni exagéré les faits : Cet Optimus allait révolutionner le monde de la biologie et de la technologie !

Il suffisait juste de percer le secret de sa métamorphose et l'immortalité, but de la fondation inavouable de madame Fletcher, serait un rêve accessible… Pour ceux qui seraient prêts à en payer le prix !

Froidement, elle étudia les traits réguliers et jeunes du kidnappé et des idées d'application concrètes se bousculèrent dans son esprit pragmatique.

Un sourire avide et carnassier se fit sur ses lèvres.

« -Avertissez-moi dès que vous aurez trouvé autre chose ! »Ordonna-t-elle, en sortant de la pièce.

Will, en uniforme gris d'intervention, son arme à la main, fit signe à ses hommes de se déployer autour du bâtiment.

Epps et quelques hommes commencèrent à encercler le côté sud de la construction et le lieutenant-colonel Lennox, suivi d'autres soldats, se posta dans la direction opposée.

Priant pour que la piste de Miles fut exacte, Will inspira profondément avant de donner le signal.

« -C'est à vous ! »Murmura-t-il, dans sa radio-émetteur.

Ironhide, Bumblebee et les autres Autobots se lancèrent à l'assaut de la forteresse : Sous la forme de véhicule, ils défoncèrent le portail et entrèrent, dans une vitesse fulgurante, dans la cour.

« -Go !Go ! » Hurla Will, en se ruant à la suite des robots.

La riposte vint rapidement : Des hommes arrivèrent et se mirent à tirer sur les militaires.

Les Autobots prirent leurs formes humanoïdes et servirent de boucliers aux soldats qui se chargèrent de neutraliser l'ennemi.

Will pénétra vivement dans le bâtiment et se frayant un passage, en tirant sur tout ce qui portait une arme, longea un couloir.

Se fiant au plan que lui avait fourni Miles. Un ascenseur conforta le militaire sur la direction prise.

Sans hésitation, Will s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et tapa un code sur les touches.

L'appareil se mit en marche et amena le militaire à l'étage souterrain.

Le jeune homme défonça une porte et se précipita vers une machine où se tenait une femme élégante.

Cette dernière braquait un pistolet sur une ouverture vitrée, les yeux fixés sur Will.

« -Le moindre geste et je le tue ! Menaça-t-elle, d'un ton glacial. Lâchez votre arme ! Tout de suite ! »

Will obéit, impassible : Il posa lentement son arme à terre et garda son attention sur la femme.

« -Je vous laisse partir. Proposa le militaire, d'une voix calme. Personne ne vous suivra. Je vous en donne ma parole. »

La femme ricana, sarcastique :

« -Vous le faîtes passer avant votre devoir ! Vous tenez vraiment à lui ! Mais je ne partirai pas sans lui ! Désolé, monsieur Lennox, j'emmène votre petit-ami avec moi ! »

« -Ne faîtes pas cela. » Conseilla Will, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Une lueur dure traversa ses yeux et une détermination, farouche, parut sur ses traits.

« -Nous avons arrêté votre taupe. Informa le militaire, en avançant lentement vers madame Fletcher. Il vous a balancé et croyez-moi, être condamnée pour espionnage n'est pas un sort enviable. »

La femme eut une moue de dédain et de mépris à l'encontre de ces mots :

« -Il y a d'autres pays moins scrupuleux pour m'accueillir, moi et votre ami. N'avancez plus ou je tire ! »

Will, malgré la menace, continua à approcher.

« -Allez-y ! Exhorta-t-il. Tirez ! »

Un sourire froid répondit au militaire :

« -Vous croyez que je ne toucherai pas à ma « poule aux œufs d'or » ? » Dit la femme, en armant le chien.

Mais un tir, dans un bruit de verre brisé, retentit et madame Fletcher s'écroula, du sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine.

C'était Epps qui, du poste d'observation d'étude, avait tiré sur le signal de son lieutenant-colonel.

Will manipula des boutons et à son grand soulagement, il vit Optimus émerger, petit à petit, de son sommeil artificiel.

Il ouvrit la machine et extirpa Optimus de sa prison.

« -Oh, mon ange ! Chuchota Will, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues. Mon ange ! »

Optimus se suspendit à son cou, nichant son visage sur son épaule.

« -Je savais que tu me sauverais, Will. » Confia Optimus, en s'abandonnant dans les bras de son militaire.

Touché par la confiance que lui vouait son amant, Will l'étreignit plus fougueusement, à l'étouffer et faillit pleurer de bonheur.

Optimus cueillit une larme sur la joue du militaire et la porta à sa bouche.

« -C'est bon ? Taquina Will, en voyant la mine concentrée du jeune homme. Ce sont des larmes. Les humains les produisent quand ils sont tristes ou quand ils sont heureux. Moi, je les aie versées parce que je t'aime. »

Optimus médita ces mots et adressant un sourire lumineux à Will, il déclara :

« -Ton amour a bon goût, Will ! J'aime ! »

Attendri, Will embrassa son amant passionnément, longuement.

A en perdre haleine.

Ce fut Epps qui ramena les deux tourtereaux de leur monde, un rire espiègle dans la voix :

« -Nous devons rentrer, mon colonel ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Will a retrouvé Optimus, son amour

Il reste pourtant un détail à régler pour qu'enfin, les deux amoureux puissent être heureux

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 8 :

Optimus, vêtu de son uniforme militaire, observa ses Autobots avant de s'approcher d'eux.

Will, en retrait, le suivit du regard. Il était curieux et appréhendait la discussion qui allait se dérouler.

Une semaine était passée depuis le sauvetage du jeune leader des Autobots et ce dernier, bien qu'occupé à se faire une place au sein de l'équipe de Will, avait senti le malaise entre son amour et sa troupe de robots.

Alors, il avait décidé de leur parler de Williams et de la place que son supérieur avait dans sa vie.

Optimus salua ses amis et compagnons de combat et aborda le sujet :

«-Je sais que vous reprochez à Will mon choix. Sachez que je l'ai fait de mon plein gré et que je ne le regrette pas. Il est vraiment adorable. J'aimerai bien que vous cessez de le mettre à l'écart. Will a du respect pour vous et il vous considère comme ses frères d'arme. »

Bumblebee ne dit rien et se contenta de consulter les autres du regard. Ces derniers, embarrassés mais obstinés, demeurèrent sur la défensive. Silencieux.

Ratchet, en voyant l'expression blessée de son chef, consentit à s'expliquer :

« -Tu nous as abandonné, Optimus. Tu nous as préféré à un humain. Après tant d'années et de combats ensemble, tu nous as laissé tomber. Tu as fait un choix égoïste. Tu es notre chef. Nous avons besoin de toi. »

Touché et ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Optimus comprenait l'hostilité de ses amis envers Will. C'était la peur de le perdre et la jalousie qui motivaient leur réticence à pardonner à Will d'avoir ravi l'affection de leur leader.

Il sourit, d'un air rassurant :

« -Je vous le promets, mes amis, que jamais je ne vous abandonnerai et que je resterai toujours un Autobot de cœur et d'esprit. Vous pourrez compter sur mon soutien absolu. »

Ces paroles parurent rassurer les Autobots car l'atmosphère se détendit imperceptiblement.

De muets, les robots devinrent volubiles et se montrèrent très curieux de savoir comment Optimus s'adaptait à sa condition humaine.

Optimus, soulagé et ravi, leur répondit de bon cœur. Heureux de retrouver son ancienne complicité avec ses compagnons.

Will contempla l'élu de son cœur et les robots converser et rire. Il constata avec joie qu'ils étaient en train de renouer les liens.

Optimus s'entrainait avec des soldats dans la salle réservé à cet effet.

Will était, quant à lui, en train de rédiger des rapports dans son bureau.

Concentré, il ne vit pas l'heure défiler. Ce ne fut que lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte que le lieutenant-colonel réalisa l'heure tardive.

Il donna l'ordre d'entrer. Il fronça des sourcils, en voyant un groupe de trois soldats pénétrer dans la pièce.

Les trois hommes semblaient embarrassés et gênés. Will les fixa, pressentant le motif de leur présence dans son bureau.

Il abandonna ses dossiers et engagea ses hommes à parler.

Un des soldats prit la parole :

« -Mon colonel, autorisation de parler librement ? »

Will accepta d'un signe de tête et les observa, bien en face. Se préparant mentalement à la confrontation qui allait, inéluctablement, suivre.

« -Mon, colonel, sauf votre respect, nous contestons l'affectation de l'officier Optimus dans notre unité. Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi nous devons obéir aux ordres d'un …Autobot. »

Will soupira, intérieurement, l'expression impassible. Ca y était ! Le sujet de tension et de discorde était mis sur le tapis.

« -Optimus n'a pas démérité et a prouvé plus que quiconque sa place, au sein de notre troupe, est légitime. Dois-je vous rappeler son rang de leader, ses qualités de combattant et de stratège ? Il a plusieurs fois sacrifié sa vie pour sauver notre planète et a fait preuve d'abnégation, à chaque fois que le choix s'est présenté. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, Will promena ses yeux sur ses soldats. Il vit leur confusion et leur gêne par leur attitude.

Les hommes avaient baissé la tête, honteux. Will finit par sourire et apposa une main sur leurs épaules.

Il murmura :

« -Sachez que j'ai conscience de votre valeur et que je comprends votre sentiment d'injustice. Mais faites un effort : Intégrez Optimus dans vos activités, discutez avec lui et apprenez à le connaître. Vous verrez que c'est un homme juste et en tant qu'officier, il vous le démontrera. Puis je vous le demande, en tant qu'ami et frère d'arme, de m'accorder cette faveur. »

Les trois soldats furent émus par la dernière phrase. Jamais encore, leur colonel ne leur avait demandé une faveur. Ni s'était adressé ainsi avec eux.

Les militaires se redressèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.

« -Nous sommes fiers de servir sous vos ordres, mon colonel. » Firent-ils, solennels.

Will cacha son émotion et leur signifia de se retirer. Il était fier de ses hommes.

Optimus, perplexe et décontenancé, fit rouler un œuf sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

L'œuf roula, roula et tomba sur le sol carrelé. Le blanc et le jaune s'étalèrent.

Fasciné, le jeune homme s'accroupit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Signe de grande réflexion chez lui.

Il mit un doigt sur le jaune visqueux et appuya dessus. Il en aima la texture collante et s'amusa à percer la pellicule recouvrant la surface bombée du jaune.

Will, intrigué par le silence de son compagnon, était venu voir si tout allait bien.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et réprima un rire.

Apparemment, Optimus, à défaut de progresser dans la préparation de sandwichs, avait découvert un autre sujet d'étude.

« -Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Annonça Will, en relevant Optimus du sol. Regarde ! »

Le jeune militaire sortit un bol du placard, le posa sur le plan de travail, attrapa deux œufs, de la farine et du beurre.

Sou l'œil intéressé d'Optimus, il cassa les œufs, versa le paquet entier de farine et découpa en morceaux la tablette de beurre dans le bol. Il rajouta un peu de sucre.

Lentement, il pétrit le tout avec sa main. Eparpillant de la farine partout.

« -Viens, Optimus. » Encouragea-t-il, doucement.

Optimus approcha de Will et plongea ses mains dans la préparation. Il joua un instant avec la pâte, tâtant et malaxant.

Il sourit, une lueur d'émerveillement dans ses yeux bleus et roula des petits bouts de pâte entre ses doigts, avec enthousiasme.

Will le contempla, attendri et se plaçant derrière lui, prit ses mains entre les siennes et les guida, jouant à toucher et pétrir la pâte. Comme de la pâte à modeler.

Will cueillit un morceau de la mixture et le fit goûter à son amour.

Optimus le sentit fondre sous sa langue et il éprouva un frisson de plaisir.

Il releva un regard brillant vers Will qui lui sourit et qui lui peignit le bout du nez de farine.

« -Ma grand-mère et moi, nous nous amusions souvent comme ça. J'adorais les sensations de la pâte entre mes mains. Puis ma grand-mère faisait cuire les biscuits au four, après m'avoir laissé jouer avec la préparation, autant que je voulais. Ces biscuits étaient extraordinaires : Ils n'avaient jamais exactement le même goût. C'étaient des biscuits spéciaux. »

Will avait raconté cela, en enfournant les petites galettes dans le four et Optimus l'avait écouté, subjugué par l'expression de sérénité du militaire.

Will enclencha le minuteur et confectionna des sandwichs que les deux amoureux mangèrent devant la télévision.

Une délicieuse odeur et la fin de la minuterie indiqua au colonel que les biscuits étaient cuits.

Il se leva du canapé, enfila des gants et sortit la plaque de pâtisserie du four. Il les fit glisser dans une assiette et les apporta dans le salon.

« -Goûtes-en un, Otpimus, s'il te plait. » Fit Will, en lui tendant l'assiette.

Optimus choisit un biscuit et se calant confortablement contre son compagnon, il croqua une petite bouchée.

Will, surveillant les expressions de son amant, porta un biscuit à la bouche. C'était exquis !

« -Tu aimes ? » Demanda le colonel, devant la mine impassible d'Optimus.

Son bien-aimé le dévisageait, intensément. Le regard assombri.

Sans prévenir, Optimus déposa ses lèvre sur celles de Will qui ne bougea pas et l'embrassa, timidement puis passionnément.

« -Le biscuit est meilleur quand il est dans ta bouche. » Souffa Optimus, les joues rouges et nichant son visage contre le torse du militaire qui l'enlaça.

Will, attendri et ému, lui caressa les cheveux et y déposant un baiser, chuchota :

« -Normal ! Ce sont des biscuits à la saveur de l'amour ! »

Fin.

Review ?


End file.
